Promise Me
by screamer1304
Summary: An evil plot and accidental meetings cause two sworn enemies to look at each other in a much different light. G/D, please R/R! Chapter 6 up as of NOW!!
1. May bees

Disclaimer: I own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley yawned and stretched out in her seat. She was on the Hogwarts Express, headed for her 6th year of school, and sharing her compartment with Ron, her brother, Hermione, her friend, and Harry, her...well, sort of ex-beau/current friend. They had gone on a date last year, which had ended with a kiss. Unfortunately for Ginny, who had been infatuated with him for the past four years, there were no sparks whatsoever, and Ginny resignedly gave him up.  
  
Ginny snapped out of her reverie to find them in a heated discussion over Quidditch. Ginny loved Quidditch and played Chaser for Gryffindor, but as Harry had been at her house over the summer, and with Fred and George, it seemed that little other was spoken of or done. She couldn't really blame them; after what had happened last year they needed as many distractions as they could get- probably the reason Hermione had become Quidditch obsessed also, she mused.  
  
But, enough was enough. She stood up. "I'll be right back," she told them. Ginny wandered around, looking for a compartment in which she could be alone. She finally found one in the back. Someone's trunk was in it but Ginny took no notice.   
  
She though a lot about Voldemort's increasing power and what had happened between him and Harry last year. Her thoughts didn't get far; three minutes later, the last person in the school Ginny wanted to see right now came and entered the compartment, stopping short.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said, quickly standing up.   
  
Draco just stared at her, a look of amazement on his face.  
  
Since Ginny had never seen his features softened out of a smirk or scowl, she figured that this was a new tactic to make her feel stupid or something. "Look, I'm, sorry, I didn't know you'd be in here!" she said exasperatedly, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Draco snapped out of his trance, suddenly feeling aggressive. "Sure you didn't, weasel," he said, smirk returning. Ginny was surprised at this remark- it was too generous for Malfoy. However, she seethed with rage as he went on. "Come in here to get a piece of me, huh? I'd run now if I were you- unless you want to repeat what happened to you're father."  
  
Draco had hardly ever provoked Ginny before- he had always gone after her brother. This one was child's play, he though. Just like in second year- send an insult her way and watch her cry. He figured now, five years later, would be no different.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed, and before even she knew what was happening, he was on the ground, getting beaten up by a girl. And not just any girl- a skinny, Mudblood lover. These thoughts crossed Malfoy's mind as he was unable to block the right hook that connected with his eye. Holy crap! This girl was crazy. Didn't she know who she was messing with? Obviously not, he thought as he gathered his strength.   
  
Ginny was just as shocked as Draco, maybe even more so. There was only one thing that got her to act like this, and she had a feeling that it would be her failing. It was one thing to make fun of her, but to make fun of her family, no less an incident where her father had been tortured by Draco's, caused her to literally see red. Wow. She finally understood why Ron liked to fight so much.  
  
Slowly, Draco got control of her arms and as she was on top of him, pinned them to his chest, though not without great effort. This girl had made him feel like a fool- he would get her back for this. And yet, as he looked into her furious brown eyes, his anger slowly began to ebb away. "No way," he thought. "B!tch," he muttered to the girl he was calming.  
  
"Don't b!tch me," she said in the same tone as he unconsciously drew her even closer. "Your bloody father nearly killed mine, and don't think you can joke and get away with it. I do believe," she added, "I nearly broke your nose and messed up your eye."  
  
But Draco didn't hear this. Her face was so close now that he could see everything about her. The faint freckles, the perfect eyebrows, heart shaped face, and enchanting eyes... it was funny he hadn't ever noticed those eyes until today. He had been in her power mentally the moment he opened the door, and he couldn't seem to get out, yet he badly wanted out; which was impossible as she was not even a centimeter away...  
  
Ginny suddenly realized the position they were in. "Malfoy," she hissed. "Let go of me!"  
  
He didn't seem to be listening to her. Normally his cold gray eyes- or, preferably eye, as one was puffed up, was showing warmth and... desire; Ginny was amazed to find no trace of evil in them.  
  
Still, the position they were in suggested something different. So she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She bashed her head into his.  
"Ow!" he cried. "What the bloody-"  
  
The compartment door opened and Ron's head peeked in. A first glance showed him a figure straddling another one, both on the floor. He apologized, blushing heavily and highly embarrassed, and he half- shut the door before realizing who the two characters were.  
  
"Ginny!" he gasped, throwing the door back open. "What the hell are you doing! Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Duh, Ron," Ginny replied, getting up. She gestured towards Malfoy. "I was teaching him a lesson- to shut up."  
  
Ron noticed for the first time the cuts and bruises on Malfoy's face and dissolved into laughter. Draco got up, and his eyes were no longer showing any emotion except for hatred. Ginny quickly pushed Ron out of the compartment before he could start a fight. Ginny looked back at the seething dragon before she left, who said threateningly, "By the way. I'd watch my step if I were you- you never know what curse, or person for that matter, might hit you." Draco was immensely satisfied in seeing some of her fear come back to her face.  
  
As soon as he was alone again, Draco started bashing his head against the wall. Hard. "What- did- I- almost- do!" He stopped. He was acting too much like a House Elf. He had let his nemesis's sister get the best of him. He had almost let himself get hurt, instead of retaliating back and knocking the lights out of her. Why hadn't he?  
  
Well, that was easy. Draco hadn't wanted Ginny to close her eyes.  
He bashed his hand into the window, adding another injury to himself. Draco hated her. He wanted her to die, to die slowly, and under his hand...  
  
As long as her eyes were closed; he didn't know if he'd be able to take their silent pleading otherwise. Draco sighed and flopped into a seat, head in hands. He was pretty sure that he now knew what his father had meant when he said, "Every man has a weakness."   
  
Draco didn't like having a weakness.  
  
He didn't like it one bit.  
  
As Ron led her back to their compartment, torn between congratulations and reprimands for being near Malfoy, Ginny was scared for two reasons.  
  
The first: his threat. Considering her past knowledge of him and his family, she knew he would try to bring her down in any way possible. She'd just have to remember what he had said- for anger drove away all of her shyness and fear.  
  
But the first, to her at least, was nothing in comparison to the second. When Ginny had been staring into his eyes, she had felt something. Something she was afraid to feel for anyone- but for Malfoy? He would chew her up and spit her out faster than a swish of the wand. One thing was for sure- she'd better stay away from him. As she entered the compartment, she sighed. Thus her failings were: a temper and an infatuation with, to put it lightly, and evil git.   
  
Not a good combination.  
  
"You found her!" Harry exclaimed. He smiled teasingly at Ginny. "Big brother here was worried."  
  
Ginny blushed and replied, "Well, what else is new?"  
  
"Guess who I found her with," Ron growled, ignoring the pleading looks Ginny sent him.  
  
"Who?" Both Harry and Hermione were now into the topic, which meant no escape for a groaning Ginny.  
  
"She was with," Ron said and shot her a glance, "Malfoy."  
Harry and Hermione stared for a second, then laughed. "Nice one, Ron."  
  
"I'm serious!" he insisted, and it was confirmed by Ginny's deep blush.  
  
"What- what was going on?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny. He was checking for bruises or hexed teeth, and sighed with relief when he found none.  
  
"When I first glanced in, I thought they were, um, you know."  
"No we don't," Hermione spoke up, not believing a word of it. "Please, enlighten us."  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable. "She was- um, on top, and um, straddled on him."  
  
Ginny's anger started to come back. "Jeez Ron, why don't you just show it on someone, maybe then they'll get the picture."  
  
Ron glared at her. "ANYway, it looked, well, bad, but then I saw Malfoy's face- covered with bruises. Ginny had beaten him up!" At this Ron started cracking up while Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry laughed. "Quiet gin? Beat up big bad Malfoy? I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"It's true! Come on, I can prove it. Herm, you can do vision spell things, right?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, looking miffed. "And they're visible spells, honestly Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just do it!" Ron said excitedly, unconsciously scooting forward.  
  
She took out her wand and pointed it at a sheet of transparent paper that she had conjured. "Silono Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Immediately a picture of Malfoy faced them. He was looking through a spellbook of healing spells for puffiness of both eyes, the lump on his head that Ginny shared also, and bloody nose.  
  
Harry started laughing hysterically; Hermione looked on in a state of shock, and Ron looked proud. He kept saying, "Told ya so!"  
  
Ginny's shy nature had come back and she said quietly, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. Malfoy aggravated, I got mad, he paid, end of story. And for reasons unknown to Ginny, this made Harry laugh even harder.  
  
Ginny arrived at the school, sitting next to two of her friends. She was bored through the sorting ceremony, as she chatted with her friends through dinner, she couldn't help but notice the looks Malfoy sent her way. As she walked to the Gryffindor Tower, she thought of the anger and warnings he sent to her in those glances.  
  
And right before she fell asleep, she thought of how nice and soft his eyes looked when the held emotion.  
Over the next month, Ginny spent even more time than Hermione did in the Library. Since Ginny wanted to work with the Daily Prophet, she had to make her essays interesting, impressive, which was by no means easy. One day on a Thursday night, Ginny passed by a guilty looking Ron and Hermione, and an angry Harry. She watched as the argument ended and Harry stormed out of the common room. Figuring that Ron would tell her to bud out, she went after Harry. "Harry, stop! What was that all about?"  
  
Harry sighed and dragged Ginny an empty classroom. They both sat down, but almost immediately Harry got up and paced the room, muttering.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Harry looked up. Somehow, Ginny Weasley had a way of making you want to tell her everything. "Well, er- I went down to the common room in my Invisibility Cloak- Ron and I were going to have- er, well, fun, in the Slytherin Common Room."  
  
Ginny snorted. She dearly wished they would have, and that Draco Malfoy had been present.  
  
"Anyway, when I got close they were having a heated conversation." He looked Ginny in the eye. "About me."  
  
Ginny was confused. They were talking about Harry?  
  
"They were deciding whether or not they should tell me about their relationship, seeing as they've kept it from me for FIVE WHOLE MONTHS!"  
  
Ginny was shocked. "They've been together for five months?" They'd certainly done a good job in keeping it a secret. It seemed, especially over the summer, that all they did was fight. Then again, she figured that one would run after the other so they could pretend to make up, while instead having "private time."  
  
"Yes! And nobody suspected a thing! I mean, how can you go on without telling your best friend about something like that."  
  
Ginny put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Harry. You certainly have a right to be angry. Heck, I should be too! But," she added somewhat bitterly to herself, "I'm just Ron's little sister, why would he care to tell me anything?"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"What I suggest you do," she cut in as she got a great idea, "is give them a taste of their own medicine." While Harry looked confused, Ginny whispered the idea in his ear. He laughed and pulled her in to a brotherly hug. "You're brilliant Gin, you know that?"  
  
They headed back to the common room, working out the glitches in their plan. Just before they entered it, Ginny took his hand and said, "if it comes to the point where they need a little proof, I'm o.k. with whatever you have to do."  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Right. And if it comes to that, don't break eye contact after."  
  
Ron and Hermione were still talking on the couch and jumped up when Harry came in. Then they noticed his hand connected to- Ginny's. Ron slowly sat back down.   
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Well, since you and Hermione felt you should be honest, Ginny and I felt we should too."  
  
Ron's face was turning red, but Hermione didn't look like she was buying it. "How long have you- er, been together?" she asked suspiciously.  
A piece of hair fell in front of Harry's face and Ginny brushed it away. "Since- since when Harry and I went for that long walk at the Burrow."  
  
Ron gasped, his face deep plum. "Harry, Ginny, how could you do this to me? My best friend and my sister!!"  
  
Harry's eyes turned cold and his voice icy. "And please tell me Ron, how is that any different from you and Hermione keeping it a secret from us? Your sister and your best friend, as you claim?"  
  
"That's different!" Ron shouted, succeeding in drawing the attention from those who had not already been watching the spat.  
  
Hermione spoke up, mostly to Ron. "Hey, calm down. They're obviously faking it- or else we would have realized it before." Though Hermione still had traces of doubt, she wasn't about to voice them.  
  
"Hey," Harry protested. "If we weren't together, would we be doing this?" He turned to Ginny, an apology written in his eyes before he swept her up in what looked like a passionate kiss to all those watching.   
  
Ginny still felt the same way that she had ten minutes ago about Harry, but that didn't stop her at all. She made the kiss deeper, and when they finally stopped, Ginny remembered to look in his eyes.  
  
Ginny's eyes read: Wonder what Ron'll say, and she was pretty sure Harry's read: He won't say anything he'll kill us both.   
  
They turned to Ron, who was being held back by Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. They were all looking wide-eyed at the two while Ron fought tooth and nail to get to them.  
  
Harry finally spoke. "I see you don't like it anymore than we do."  
  
Hermione let go, and it was lucky that Ron had stopped dead. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We mean, that Hermione was right. We were just doing this to give you a taste of your own medicine." Ginny laughed. "And it worked!"  
  
"But- but the kiss-"  
  
"Good actors, aren't we?" Ginny gave a sly grin to Harry. "Didn't feel a thing last year, and still don't this year. Although, I must admit, you're very good Harry." She patted him on the back and headed for the common room, still laughing. "Off to the Library. See you around, guys."   
On her way out, she swore she heard Ron turn on Harry. "You and Ginny kissed last year?"  
Ginny laughed even harder and vented all of her energy out by sprinting to the Library while singing "Off to see the Wizzarrrrrrrrddddd" at the top of her lungs, scaring some first years out of their wits.  
  
Ginny sat in the Library fifteen minutes later, trying like hell to transfigure her cup to a tankfull of fish. When she failed again, she hit it. "Stupid piece of-"  
  
"Aw,does the little weasel need some help in Transfiguration?" Malfoy sneered. She was about to blush when she remembered what he had said about her father.  
  
"Yes in fact, I do," she said sweetly, turning to catch his surprised look. "And who better to get it from than someone who's had first- hand experience! Then again," she mused, catching his angry face. "I've heard that ferret's aren't very smart."  
  
Malfoy looked like he wanted to hit her, but remembered he was in a public place. Instead he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out. Please?" She gestured to the seat next to her.   
  
He sat. "I'm not going to do this for free you know. I get something in return."  
  
She slitted her eyes. "Like what?"   
  
He gave a short laugh. "Oh, please, Weasley! I could get that from any girl in the school! Besides," he added eyeing her baggy, hand me down robes, "I doubt it'd be worth it."  
  
Ginny was back to blushing, and for the second time in two weeks Draco could not help but notice her beautiful face. She noticed he was staring.  
  
"What? Oh- I want a Veritaserum Potion by Monday, since I know Potions are you're specialty." He smirked, not expecting Ginny to go along with his terms, as Veritserum Potions took a lot of time and concentration, and were very complex.  
  
But Ginny just smiled. "Deal."  
  
Half of an hour later they were finished, and Ginny had mastered the spell. Draco kept his seat when Ginny got up to leave, and she couldn't help asking if he was o.k.  
  
"It's just- " he looked at her curiously. "You seem to be so shy, but on the train-" he stopped and flushed, and the shock she felt was incredible. It took her a moment to answer.  
  
"Well, um, you see I get a little angry when people make fun of an incident where their father nearly killed mine and got away with the use of an illegal curse."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."   
  
Ginny stared. "Excuse me?" she said, blinking her eyes.  
  
But Draco didn't reply. He made a move to leave.   
  
"Wait-" she said, touching his shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't know people cared so much for their fathers," he replied not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"No!" he said sharply.  
  
"Sorry, it just seemed like it, the way you acted in second and third year-"  
  
"I'm hardly like my father!" He was getting upset, Ginny could tell.  
  
"Really? In what ways?"  
  
"I'm not power hungry, I'm honest, and I don't want to become a Death Eater!"  
  
They both stood there, shocked. Draco slapped himself and ran out, while Ginny stood and absorbed what he had said "Hmm," she thought as she walked to the common room. "Draco's just like any other kid- except for the fact he's had terrible influences on him."  
  
In another way, Ginny was excited. When Draco gave a true smile, his eyes seemed like a misty blue, and Ginny thought she'd be happy staring into them forever.   
  
All the boy needed was someone to open up to, and to help influence him in another direction, and maybe his corrupt ways would go away.  
  
May bees don't fly in September," a voice said in the back of her head.  
  
She ignored it.  
  
  
  
  
Please review... I'd like to know what you think! I should have another chapter up in the next couple days... and sorry about how this is set up- if anyone knows how to get your Micro Word to download it onto HTML files, please tell me! 


	2. My Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, and if I forget this on the other pages, and you insist on seeing this, then just come back to this chapter!  
  
By the way... thanks to my one reviewer! I appreciate you reading this, and hope more people do, and enjoy it. Here you go...  
  
  
Draco hurried back to his common room, cursing at himself and frightening off innocent looking first years. For the first time in two years, Draco had smiled. A true smile- with no trace of a sneer in it. The second he had seen Ginny, all thoughts of revenge had flown out of his mind. Draco loved her personality. One minute she was biting your head off, and the next she was blushing, and the moment after that she was making deals and joking with you.   
  
Yet he was an idiot. He had revealed more to her than anyone else in the world- even his mother. H had spoken words that could get him killed if the wrong ears heard them. Yes, Ginny Weasley was much too dangerous, and he vowed to stay away from her. And that annoying voice in his head said, "You weren't able to keep your last vow, so how will you keep this one?"  
  
To put it nicely, he told it to "shut up."  
  
"Ginny," Ron snarled as soon as she entered the common room. "What the heck were you doing with Malfoy in the library?" The room went still. Hermione was trying to no avail to calm Ron down. "Shut up, Herm! Ginny, first you two were fighting, then smiling and laughing! If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you fancy him!"  
  
"You prat, do you think it's any of your business?" Ron opened his mouth, but was unable to get a word out. "My god, Ron, let's start by being honest! Why don't you tell me what you and Hermione have been doing for the past five months and I'll tell you what Malfoy and I were doing!"  
  
Ron blanched. Ginny never talked to him like this. A seething Ginny gave him one last glare before going to her dorm, and Hermione followed suit after hitting Ron on the head and repeating, "you prat!"  
  
Ron sulked for a while, but eventually apologized a week later when he didn't see Ginny and Draco around each other. Ginny let him beg a little- he had to learn he couldn't treat her like that. But as she hated fighting with anyone, much less her brother, she forgave him the next day.   
  
Ginny had another side to her: curiosity. She loved hearing details of things that were none of her business- which is why she knew how Pansy Parkinson had charmed her body to make some parts... larger, and how Collin Creevy talked to himself in what he thought was a "sexy" voice every morning in front of his mirror. So naturally, she wanted to know what his take was about him becoming a death eater, and why he felt he didn't share the same qualities as Lucius.   
  
She looked for the opportune time to grab him. Two weeks later, just as she was going to enter Transfiguration, she saw Draco passing in the empty hall and grabbed his arm. He swung around and threw her off, and she was rushed into a statue behind her. She gasped as she felt her wrist snap. Nausea wanted to overcome her, but nothing was going to deter her from questioning Draco. "Hey," she said. "Can we talk?" He looked at her hand, which still hadn't moved, and Ginny quickly snapped it back.  
  
"I have Potions, Weasel," Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like Snape will yell at you for being late or anything. I'm going to get so busted by McGonagall if I'm not in there in a minute."  
"In that case," Draco said and leaned back, "shoot."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "How come you don't want to be a death eater?"  
  
Draco stood back up, turning to leave. "Wonderful chat, weasel, but I must be going now."  
  
Remembering the few weeks before how he had slipped when he got angry, Ginny had an idea. She twirled him around and punched him on the bicep. "You are like you're father, you- you- ferret! Egotistical, selfish, prejudice-"   
  
"Don't you say that again! I've told you I'm nothing like my father!"  
  
"Really? They why do you act like him?" He closed his eyes.   
  
"My father likes to kill people! What kind of bastard would do that?"  
  
"You, ferret, will be soon, if the rumors are true!" Draco was seething. He couldn't hold onto his temper any longer.  
  
"I- HATE- VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Ginny shouted, "WELL YOU'VE SURE AS HELL FOOLED EVERYONE!"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING? I'D- I'D RATHER MARRY POTTER THAN JOIN VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Ginny stared, then abruptly dissolved into fits of giggle. Draco colored and opened his mouth to say something when Professor McGonagall popped her head out of the classroom.  
  
"That's enough, both of you! 15 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and detention tomorrow night! Now, get to class!"  
  
Draco gave Ginny one last glare before heading out of sight.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley, I suggest you join class or-" She stopped suddenly at the sight of Ginny's green- tinged face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hospital- wing!" Ginny gasped, and the professor flew her to see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny felt better it had been healed and she had been given a pain- relieving potion, but was told she was to stay until before dinner to make sure it would be fine. Forty-five minutes later, she heard the door open behind her.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey greeted him. Ginny gave a barely audible gasp and slowly edged her curtains forward. "Isn't class still going on?"  
  
"Professor Snape let me out early," Draco replied smoothly. "Wanted me to give you these Advanced Pain Relieving Potions."  
"Thank you, dear. These will come in very handy, what with all of the aches and pains we've been getting in here. It probably would have been better to use this on Miss Weasley over there, but no matter. I'll put these away."  
  
Draco's thoughts had stopped on Ginny's name, and as soon as Madam Pomfrey disappeared he threw back Ginny's hangings, which she had managed to inconspicuously draw forward to her waist. He just stared at her wrist, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he looked up and said, "If you hadn't startled me, you wouldn't be there now."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but inwardly smiled. She knew that that was the best apology she was going to get. She suddenly grinned at him, a bright grin that lit up her eyes and gave Draco chills all over. "Just tell me it didn't feel good to get that out.  
  
Draco almost smiled, but instead narrowed his eyes. "If the wrong person finds out what I've told you, it'd be less than an hour before you were dead."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Who would I tell, Ron?" Noting his seriousness, she allowed him one sentence. "I won't say a word. Scouts honor," she added and held up her hand. Draco shook his head and turned to leave, stopping for a moment at the door. He hesitated, "I- I-"  
  
"Yes?" An amused Ginny asked.   
  
"I- I'll see you in detention," he mumbled before stalking away. Ginny grinned, knowing full well he had been trying to apologize.   
  
She, Ginny Weasley, had been the one he, Draco Malfoy, had opened up the slightest to. She wondered how much more she could get from him. Ginny didn't dare analyze his behavior towards her; either he was setting her up for something, or, perhaps...  
  
She wouldn't go there.  
  
For someone with a healing bone, Ginny was in a very good mood. She sat next to Ron at dinner and said, "Hey big bro."  
  
"Ginny! Are you all right?" A concerned Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Ginny insisted, not looking any of the trio in the eye. "I, er- fell down the stairs."  
  
Ron shrugged and Hermione smiled, but Harry didn't look convinced.  
  
I'd rather marry Harry than join Voldemort...  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, and as everyone turned to her she covered her mouth.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Ginny was shaking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. She opened her eyes to face three people looking at her as if she'd cracked. "Nothing- I just remembered something... long story."   
  
Ginny looked at the Slytherin table, where Draco was staring intensely at her. She was about to blush; instead, she gave him a sly smile and mouthed, "I'd rather marry Potter than join Voldemort."  
  
"You wouldn't," he mouthed back.  
  
"Watch me," she replied, and turned to Harry. "You know Harry, I heard something very interesting this morning. I was conversing with-"  
  
In a flash, Draco was out of his chair. He grabbed Ginny out of hers and practically dragged her out of the hall. She turned back to Harry, where he, Ron, and Hermione were looking on in shock and fury, and shouted, "Tell you later!"  
  
Draco pulled her through a couple of corridors, into a closet, and lit his wand. He motioned for her to be quiet as Ron went stomping through the halls..."...he think he's doing? Like I won't pound..." and they heard the other two following, saying, "...won't do any good to..."  
  
As silence enfolded them again, Draco smirked. "The only one with a dab of common sense, that Granger. She's right- it wouldn't do any good to fight me, as he'd lose."  
  
Ginny's face heated a little. "He could knock you flat in a second." But as she looked at him, she wasn't so sure she believed that. Draco caught her glance.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Weasel. I saw you-"  
  
"I assume you brought me in her for a reason?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? If you had said that, Harry could tell- I don't know, Voldemort or someone."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco! You mean to tell me that you got angry out of your own safety, and not because, to put it lightly, it'd make you look like a fool?"  
  
"Yes!" Draco seethed, taking her by the shoulders. "I don't want to be killed, and I've told you enough to have 20 people want me dead."  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said since he wanted to hear it. "But really, tell me you don't think that you marrying Harry is a bit on the hysterical side." He thought for a second, and his face flushed a deeper red than ever before. Ginny laughed and opened the closet door. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I will someday!" She added as she slammed the door and darted around the corner. Draco flung it open after her, but gave up as she was nowhere to be seen. He headed slowly to his tower.   
  
Neither of them noticed the bushy haired girl, who had been heading back in search of her back, frozen in her tracks.  
  
Ginny couldn't concentrate on her homework that night; she kept turning back to Draco in her mind. He teased others, for one, because he was brought up that way, and maybe... to make himself feel secure? His life at home had to be bad. Ginny wondered what his childhood was like.  
  
Ginny finally gave up trying to do her homework. She threw her pen down and got up. Maybe Ron wanted to play chess or something. Luckily, Ron had cooled down earlier, thanks to Ginny's Memory Charm. She figured it was the only way to keep Draco- or herself, for that matter- alive.  
  
Ron was whooping everyone at chess, and Ginny noticed Harry and Hermione talking secretively in the corner. She was about to join Ron when Hermione waved her over. "Hey guys, what's going on?"   
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, glancing at Harry. "We need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Um... o.k." Ginny didn't have a good feeling about this, but she followed them into an empty classroom anyway.  
  
"You see Ginny-"  
  
"Hermione saw you and Draco," Harry interrupted flatly. Ginny snorted. Way to beat around the bush. "And we would both like to know what you were doing with a slimy git like that!"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I was teasing him about something he said, so he got mad. I told him I wouldn't say a word. End of story. And you guys," she couldn't help adding, "he's not as bad as you think he is."  
  
"Like hell he isn't," Harry muttered angrily.   
  
"How do you know so much about him anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I-" Ginny cursed to herself, knowing that after she said this there would be eyes on her forever. "I'm not allowed to tell."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said slowly. "I think this might be a plot of his or his fathers, or Voldemort's. I think... I think he's using you to get to me."  
  
Ginny could have laughed. "Give me a break, Harry. Why on Earth would he do that?"  
  
"Snap out of it, Gin," Hermione said. "The same thing happened in your first year."  
  
"Just stop it, ok?" shrieked Ginny, covering her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down her face without her even realizing it. "I know him better than you, and he wouldn't do that! He's- just leave me alone!" With that, she flew back to the Tower and into her dormitory.  
  
Hermione sank back into her chair and Harry put his head in his hands. "Great. Just great. This is perfect."  
  
"Maybe she's right. I mean," added Hermione hastily as Harry glared at her, " we don't know him except for his behavior towards us, and who says it's not a cover?"  
  
Harry was adamant. "Not likely! I know it has something to do with Voldemort getting Ginny, I just know it." He turned towards Hermione. "The only option would be to keep them away from each other. But how would we do that?"  
  
"I think," said Hermione thoughtfully, "that what you said might have done the trick. If something happens to them to bring them closer together, (Harry looked sick at the thought) Ginny may take what you said to heart."  
  
Harry grumbled, but accepted the only choice they had for the time being.  
  
Late that night, in a place far from Hogwarts, a death eater and a dark lord were discussing the former's son.  
  
"I'm positive Draco has no objections to joining you... I've exposed him to the torturing of muggles- yes, I know I should have started earlier my Lord, please forgive me- and he said he would get a great pleasure out of doing it. I found no falsehood in his voice nor attitude."  
  
"Be that as it may, Lucius," the other replied silkily, "I have foreseen an obstacle in his path." At this, the death eater's face filled with astonishment. Voldemort smiled contemptuously. "Cant figure it out, can you? Well, I'll give you a few hints. It's a female..."  
  
"I can assure you, all the girls that Draco would be interested in would love-"  
  
"Oh, but this female is different," Voldemort cut in, eyes glittering. "Fiery red temper, so full of goodness it's sickening, and... she's not in Slytherin." Lucius was still confused, and Voldemort sighed. "Honestly, I must start picking followers with brains. I'll spell it out for you: W-E-A-S-L-E-Y; G-I-N-N-Y."  
  
Lucius sat dumbfounded. His son with a mudblood- lover? Since when did snakes mingle with lions? "Not in a million years," he said without thinking.."  
  
"Oh?" Voldemort's tone was amused, but his eyes flashed dangerously. "Have you suddenly gained powers that I'm not aware of, Lucius? If you have, please inform me now."  
  
Lucius immediately got down on one knee and bade forgiveness.   
  
"Yes, Lucius. I wouldn't kill you even if I wanted to. I have a better idea." And his eyes glittered maliciously as he revealed his ingenious plot.  
  
Back in Hogwarts, Harry Potter woke up sweating. He quickly turned to his last sheet of parchment and wrote down what he had dreamt. Then he went back to bed, reminding himself over and over to give the sheet to Dumbledore first thing in the morning. He woke up the next morning and went downstairs without a second glance- all of last night forgotten.  
  
Ginny woke up and groaned. She had detention tonight! It was her first one ever. McGonagall told her at lunch to report to Hagrid's hut at 8:00, so five minutes to she set out. "Hullo, Hagrid," she said somewhat glumly.  
  
Hagrid noticed and replied, "Ah, cheer up, you. Got a surprise for yeh. Remember those blas' ended skrewts back 'en your 3rth year?"  
  
"Yes," she replied cautiously.  
  
"Well, I've decided ter reintroduce them to the younger classes! Isn't that great?"  
  
Ginny was luckily saved from answering by Draco, who chose that moment to arrive.  
  
"What did I miss?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Hagrid smiled, a full grin as he said, "We're goin' in ter the forest to catch the blas' ended skrewts that got loose three years ago. Two of yer favorite things, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco's face was set, which Ginny noticed meant he was annoyed, and his eyes had that angry glint. But he quickly fixed his smirk back on and replied," Yeah, just as much as you favor Azkaban, Hagrid."  
  
Noticing the angry vibes between the two, Ginny stepped in. "Um, Hagrid? Isn't the forest... dangerous?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Duh, Weasley, why do you think it's off limits?"  
  
Ginny smacked him and asked Hagrid what they were supposed to do.   
  
"Well, once yeh see one, take yer wand out and petrify them. The send them to my hut. All right?"  
  
They shook their heads. "Now, I want you two the stay on the outskirts of the forest. I'm going ter go in deeper- I've been there before. If yeh need my help, send up red sparks. Let's start, then."  
  
Draco tried to keep his distance from Ginny, but it was impossible when he saw how frightened she was. "Come on," he sneered. "You're not afraid of a little darkness, are you?" Ginny glared at him and replied, "of course not- I'm only frightened of what's in the darkness."  
  
Draco snickered, but inside he thought she had a right to be. Heck, his experience in the forest was the most frightening thing to ever happen to him. Well, the second most, actually.  
  
They were silent for a bit as they collected skrewts. As they were becoming harder to find, Ginny asked, "Why do you keep everyone out?"  
  
Draco was silent for so long that Ginny didn't think he was going to answer. She was going to suggest going back when he replied, "I've never felt the need to let anyone in before."  
  
"But you need someone in your life!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco couldn't help but notice the passion in her eyes when she said that. He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I've never needed someone until now."  
  
Ginny blushed and said," Well, maybe-" she stopped and closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and yelled, "Duck, Draco! Now!!!"  
  
Bewildered, Draco fell flat on the ground as a flash flew right over him.   
  
Harry and Ron wanted to take a break and sneak to Hogsmeade for a drink, and breaking her first rule in over a year, Hermione obliged.   
  
"Excellent!" Harry said, and ran to get his cloak and map. "Be right back."  
  
Once he got them, they stepped outside the common room, and Hermione reminded Harry to make sure no one was up and about. He scanned it, put it away, and said, "Nope, all clear," before quickly pulling it out again for a second glance. "What the-" and he tore out of the room, leaving his two friends stunned behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dunno," Ron replied, and picked up the map that Harry had dropped. He looked at it quickly, then passed it to Hermione and took off at a sprint.  
  
Hermione looked down, shrieked, and started speed- walking as fast as she could. "Oh, screw the rules!" She sighed exasperatedly, and started running.  
  
Draco didn't have time to absorb the shock that he had been one step away from being attacked. If it weren't for Ginny- wait, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny was standing up, wand high above her head as she shouted "Repricallum!" Immediately a shield covered her and Draco, allowing spells inside the bubble to be shot out, but not in. She rushed over to Draco and helped him up. "Are you o.k?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he snapped. He started forward. "I'm going after that-"   
  
"NO, Draco!" Ginny shouted as spells bounced harmlessly off the shield. "Let's send sparks- telling them to surround this place- the attacker won't be able to get out.  
  
Draco couldn't help but agree, half torn between admiring her control and the fact that a girl was saving his butt. As Ginny shot the sparks up, the figure crept closer to them. Draco noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed a silver hand. "Hey!" he shouted, and Ginny turned to see his hand draw the words in smoke: Don't worry... I'll be back- before he vanished.   
  
Draco sighed with relief, but Ginny shrieked and fell to the ground. "Did you see him?" she sobbed. "How did he do that? Hogwarts is supposed to be un-apparatable!" She started shivering uncontrollably, and Draco understood how she had been able to stay so calm in that situation. She knew what she had to do and did it, but the reality of the situation came back to her twice as bad after. Silent tears started streaming down her face, and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into himself. She gladly accepted his shoulder, and he held her until her sobs died down. "It's o.k., Dumbledore will be able to figure it out."   
  
Ginny sat up slightly and sniffled, saying, "I thought you hated Professor Dumbledore." She looked quizzically into his eyes.  
  
"Not hate... just despise greatly." She giggled, and looked into his eyes. It was one of those times they looked misty blue. Draco lifted a finger to her cheek and traced her jaw line. His eyes were searching hers longingly. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"For what?" an astonished Ginny asked.  
  
"For saving me," Draco replied. Somehow, she got the feeling that he meant it in more than one way.   
  
"Anytime," she whispered, not entirely sure of how she answered him, and half closed her eyes. She felt that almost magnetic pull between him again, and knew he did too. The closer she got to him, the faster time seemed to slow... and she knew this time that she would not be able to pull away.  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. He had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life. She was a warm front and he was a cold front; there was no way they could avoid the storm... they both drew closer and stopped an inch away from each other. Draco could feel her rapid breathes on his lips, and a little groan escaped him; in a split second his lips would be on hers, kissing them as though he'd never get another chance.   
  
But that split second never came, for they heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione close behind them.   
  
Draco let out a much bigger groan and pulled away, standing up. He helped a confused Ginny up, and they walked towards the voices.   
  
"Where- is- he?" Harry panted.  
  
"Where is wh- oh! You mean they guy who attacked us?" Harry nodded vigorously.   
  
"We scared him off," Ginny replied. "Or, she added slyly, "I should say that I-"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Draco scowled at her. Ron laughed cruelly, but Harry was too involved with his map that Hermione handed to him. "Crap! He's gone already."  
  
Ginny was about to ask how he knew this when Hagrid came tumbling through the trees. "What happened? I saw yer spell, and I got here as fast as I could."  
  
"Someone attacked us, Hagrid," Ginny stated quietly. Hagrid looked thunderstruck. "They what? How could someone have gotten past- never mind. Follow me, you two, and you-" he pointed to the trio. "What're you three doin' here? Getting inter more trouble, I suppose. Get to yer tower now, go on."  
  
"But I need to see Dumbledore too!" Harry protested, and Draco gave a snort of disbelief. "What was that, Malfoy?" he glared.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Draco replied. "But are you sure it's Dumbledore you want to see?" Draco sneered, with a glance towards Ginny.  
  
Harry got red in the face and was about to retort when Hagrid interrupted. "Enough of that. Hurry on to Dumbledore now."  
  
They were silent all the way in. Ginny stopped suddenly. "Um... do you guys even know the way to Dumbledore's office?" They just kept on walking, presumably either ignoring or not hearing her. They reached the Gargoyle statue and both boys said at the same time, "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." The door opened, but both boys sat there glaring at each other.  
  
"Um... are you going to go in?" Ginny asked. Nobody moved. She brushed past them, purposely muttering, "children" loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" they cried simultaneously, and Ginny laughed.   
Dumbledore awaited them, sitting gravely at his desk. He stood up to greet them. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy; Mr. Potter; Miss Weasley. Have a seat. Now," he went on as they sat, "I hear you all have something to tell me. Miss Weasley, why don't you start off, and feel free to add anything, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
So Ginny repeated their detention to him, up to the point where Draco was a spell's target. "Um..." she said nervously, looking at Harry. Dumbledore noticed and said, "Harry, would you mind stepping out side the door for a minute?"  
  
Harry got up slowly, obviously annoyed. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ginny continued. "Well Professor, I suddenly had this feeling inside of me, and every part of me urged me to listen to it. I told Draco to duck, and as soon as he did, a spell flew over him."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Ginny thoughtfully. "Very interesting, Miss Weasley. I'll find more on the matter and get back to you. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny replied and made a move to get up. Apparently, though, Draco still had something to add.  
  
"Professor... I got a glimpse of the attacker."  
  
In a second, Dumbledore was paying rapt attention to Draco. "I see... anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Yes." Draco twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well, I saw a silver hand- that needed no wand to do magic. I think-" he said slowly, uncomfortable under the intense stare of the headmaster," I think it was Wormtail."  
  
Ginny had never seen Professor Dumbledore look as serious as he did at that moment- well, maybe at the end of the year feast in her 3rd year, but otherwise...  
  
The headmaster sighed. "I feared as much. Thank you for your time. Best be off if you want any sleep tonight. And send Harry in," he called after them as they exited his office4. Harry and Draco shared what must have been their millionth glare, but Ginny was too preoccupied to notice.   
  
"Draco, who is Wormtail?" Draco stopped and turned.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"But why not? I mean, come on. Don't I have a right to know who our attacker was?"  
  
Draco exploded. "Ginny, do you ever drop anything?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Wait- don't answer that. Foolish girl, you never know when to shut it." He moved closer, forcing Ginny to move back, a mad glint in his eye. "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" he asked in a whisper. "Because if you have, I'd take heed of it. For if you don't, you may find yourself wanted dead by more than one person. Understand?"  
  
Ginny was too frightened and awed to do anything but nod as he spun on his heels and walked away. She leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor, hugging her knees. Ginny was amazed. Never in her life had she met someone as contradictory as Draco. One minute he's spilling his secrets out; another he'll joke around; and the mask he puts on hides him from the rest of the students. With all that, he was still the scariest human on the planet. Ginny shivered, thinking of the look in his eyes when he'd cornered her. They'd had wanting of obedience and a passion, but most of all a fervent warning in them. Ginny sighed, not knowing if she should reach out to him more or just ignore the topic. By the way her gut felt, she could already guess what the answer would be. Draco was right- she was a freaking' foolish girl.  
  
"Ginny?" She looked up to see Harry turn the corner. "What are you doing out her still?"  
  
"Waiting," she fibbed. "I hate walking around the castle alone at night- especially when Peeves thinks it's funny to scare the heck out of you." Harry laughed, and they conversed little more as they headed to bed.  
  
Neither Draco Malfoy nor Virginia Weasley slept peacefully that night. To anyone watching Ginny sleep, it looked like she was having fits. She'd let out a mutter, a slight scream, then relax. Finally around 3 in the morning she woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
In Draco's case, he was pacing his dormitory, much to the protests of his roommates. He was finally kicked out into the common room, where he continued to pace there. The one thing on his mind, and in the present was the one thing he feared most, was that they would use Virginia Weasley to gain power. Again.  
  
He would not let it happen.  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Draco tried to, as inconspicuously as he could, watch Ginny at breakfast. He glumly figured he may as well watch those smiles get flashed at others for the rest of his life, for he would not break his resolution. He wasn't too pleased, however, when Ginny didn't show up on time, but by the time the mail came he was worried. She always ate, heck, was finished eating by this time. His mind was so fixed on her that Pansy had to take his letter and start to open it before he knew he had one. He glanced at the envelope and dropped it.  
  
It was from his father.  
  
Picking it up again and knowing it would not be pleasant, he went to open it outside the Hall.  
  
It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
I have heard of your little excursions with the Weasley girl, and I must say that I am greatly enlightened in the way you've gotten her to trust you. Wonderful job, although I must say, I do hope no personal feelings are involved, for the sake of her life.   
  
Also, get your grades up boy! For heaven's sake, our Lord will not let slackers and disobedient people join him. I am ashamed of your 150% in Potions- that mudblood had 157%. I trust I do not need to remind you of your punishment to come if I do not see results. Mother says hello.  
  
-Father  
  
  
P.S. Next time, make our job a little easier by letting Wormtail stun you and take the girl.  
  
  
Draco tore along the hall, and anger in his eyes that could not be described. He kept walking, not knowing where he was headed. In a room to the right, he heard the sobs of a female and rolled his eyes, but stopped when he realized whom they came from. He slowly walked up to the door and went in.  
  
Her head was in her arms and tears littered the desk; heart-wrenching sobs came from her that she tried to muffle the moment she saw him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
She broke down again. "Oh Draco, it was terrible! He- he- he told you to kill me but you wouldn't, and then he was controlling me again and there was nothing I could do! I tried, honestly, and he told me to- to- kill you!" She was taking deep breaths. Draco didn't know what to do, so he came over and patted her awkwardly on the back. She seemed to loosen and calm at his touch. "The instant before, I stopped, and he showed me visions of- of my second year..." she no longer tried to stop her sobs from coming, knowing it was useless. Finally they subsided, and feeling much better, she looked up to find Draco having what seemed to be an internal struggle. "At least it was only a dream," she sighed.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a dream." She looked up, not understanding as he continued. "Maybe I will be tortured, and be asked to kill you. What do you think I will choose, Ginny?" he taunted, his eyes not looking her in the face. "Death or life?"  
  
She just looked at him. "Draco, what- what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked, moving closer. "Foolish girl. Did you actually think someone like me would go near someone like you without a reason?" He gave a cruel laugh.  
  
Ginny saw red. "I hate you! I wish I'd never bothered caring at all!" Tears were falling again, this time silently. "Go away!" she screamed. "Now!"  
  
And Ginny could have sworn she'd seen hurt in his eyes, but must have imagined it, because the look was replaced with something malicious. "My pleasure," he smirked, and swaggered away.  
  
Ginny just sat there, feeling devoid of energy for almost an hour. As she got up to leave the room, she saw a crumpled note forgotten on the ground. She picked it up and read it. As she finished it, her lip quivered and more tears came. Any trace of doubt that had been lingering in her mind was erased.   
  
Ginny ran blindly. She couldn't believe what an idiot she was- almost being taken advantage of a second time since at Hogwarts. The thing that angered her most was that Harry and Hermione had been right. Draco had read into her weakness like an open book, and she trusted him. Ginny gave another sob as she flew out of the castle doors and across the grounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phewf, that took forever to type! Well, thanks so much to all my readers, and the next chapter should be up in no more than two weeks (hopefully less, it depends on how much time I have). Once again, if anyone knows how to keep the format on here, I'd be grateful!  
  
BTW, the e-mail I have down is my parent's, and my name definitely isn't Paul (I'm female)! 


	3. Laughter and Tears

Disclaimer: I own the plot (I remembered the disclaimer!! Go me).  
  
And thanks so much to my wonderful editor, dreamoftf!!!  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" Patricia, her friend, asked softly. "What's wrong?" Ginny shrugged and continued to stare into space from her bed. "O.k., well if you ever want to talk, just know I'm here." Ginny gave her a sad smile and small thanks. "At least come to the game?" she pleaded. "Gryffindor is gonna kick Slytherin butt- that should cheer you up!"  
  
Ginny sighed in resignation, mumbling, "Just give me a minute."  
  
Ginny went out to the packed stands and sat between Hermione and Patricia. "Look at Ron!" she giggled pointing. His face was bright red from the cold, perfectly matching his hair and blood red Quidditch robes. He was quite a sight.  
  
"He looks like a tomato," Patricia giggled.  
  
"No, tomatoes are round! He looks more like a pepper," argued Ginny.  
  
"A lobster!" They cracked up laughing.  
"Oh, hush," Hermione scolded, but her smile gave her away.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the season! It's GRRYYYYYYYYFFFFFFIIIINNNNDOOOOOOORRRRR vs. Slytherin." Seamus Finnigan was commentating, as you might have guessed it was not a Slytherin. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shake hands, and they're off!"  
  
Ginny groaned. How could she have forgotten he would be here? She tried to concentrate, but her mind wouldn't budge.  
  
Hermione shook her. "Are you awake? Gryffindor scored again and you didn't cheer or anything."  
  
"Again?" a startled Ginny asked. "What's the score?"  
  
"Fifty to twenty."  
  
"Sorry," she said, her eyes already locking back on Draco. "Didn't get much sleep last night." Ginny sighed. Anyone watching her would think she was obsessed, in love even-  
  
She gasped, and it was luckily drowned out by the noise the crowd was making as Harry and Draco went into a dive.  
  
I can't love him! she thought desperately. He's evil, he's my family's enemy, and he hates me... I barely know him!  
  
But she knew it wasn't true. She knew he wasn't evil, she knew his name wouldn't matter if he loved her back, knew that she knew him better than anyone else in the world; but most of all, she knew that she did love him. She also knew one other, important detail...  
  
He hates me.  
  
  
Harry pulled out of the dive, victorious, and the bleachers erupted into cheers. Everyone came down and crowded around him. Draco walked off to his own locker room, scowling. Ginny watched him go, fingering his father's note in her pocket. It wouldn't hurt to give it to him back... right?  
  
She started off, to hear Ron call after her, "Hey- where are you going? Party in the common room!" She waved him off.   
  
"Be right there!"  
  
Draco stomped into the locker room, tore off his robes, and got into the shower. He didn't understand. I have the same broom, the same flying talents, and heck, I've played my whole life. So why does Potter always catch the snitch?  
  
  
Ginny looked quickly around to make sure no one saw her go in. She heard a shower on, and she covered her eyes quickly. "Draco, I need to talk to you!" she called. The shower stopped.  
  
"What?" A voice asked harshly.  
  
"Well, I-" she stopped and gasped as she uncovered her eyes.   
  
Draco was standing in front of her, a towel the only thing covering him. "Um..." she said, all thoughts flying out of her head as she looked him over. She couldn't believe the thoughts that entered her head just from the sight of his chiseled abs, muscular arms... Stop! she reprimanded herself.  
  
Draco smirked as Ginny stared, stuttered, and drooled. At least his summers with his father had been worth something... that vigorous training he'd had had definitely been a good idea. "Yes?" he asked, pretending to be impatient.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to think if he wasn't properly covered, she suggested with a crimson face, "Um... maybe you could put some clothes on?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes but complied as she turned around. Ginny smacked her face as she was turned around. I am such an idiot...   
  
"If you're done abusing yourself, you can turn around."  
  
Her face turned, if possible, an even redder than before. "Sorry."  
  
"It's of no consequence to me. What do you want?"  
  
"Um... Are you o.k? That was a pretty rough match to lose out there."  
  
His eyes turned stony, and he leaned back against the wall. "It's alright- we deserve to win. That loser Potter just had a head start."  
  
"O.k..."  
  
"Why are you still here?" he asked forcefully. Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes, but held them in. Why was she still here? Oh yeah, the note- "I wanted to talk to you about-"  
  
"For goodness' sake already, Weasley!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Will you ever learn? I- don't- like- you. Just give it up and go away!"  
  
"Fine!" she yelled back, losing her temper. "Just fine!" Right in front of the door she stopped and turned back around. "By the way, I didn't want to talk to you about that- you're decision already seemed pretty decided. I wanted to show you this-" she took the note out and threw it at him.   
Draco stared stupidly at it. "Where did you-"  
  
"I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to fall for it twice," she said, now almost surely about to cry. Her voice softened. "You were right you know. I am just a stupid, little girl," she spat the words out bitterly.  
  
"Ginny-" he started, but she was already gone. Draco looked at the paper, his face written with the word 'hatred' all over it. He ripped up the note and slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could, screaming. Hell always happened to him.  
  
Ginny refused to cry. She would never, ever, cry again for any boy, and that was a promise. She couldn't stand everything. Being used a second time, especially when she was five years older, was possibly the worst possible thing she could imagine. What made it worse were her feelings. She hated loving Draco, yet life would be pointless if she didn't. And he hated her. To him, she was a worthless Weasley; twice as aggravating as her entire family put together. A bug that needed to be squashed, an itch that would never go away, a lost puppy that followed you everywhere... she could think up thousands of examples; and she did. She spent weeks sad and confused, and would take help from no one. Her roommates tried to help; they spent dinner with her (she never seemed to be hungry), they made interesting conversation with her- they even tried to set her up with an all too willing boy, but that didn't work out. Her brother and friends tried to see what was wrong too- they spent an hour every night talking to her and helping her with her homework (she never seemed to find the time to do it). Well, most of the talking they did was to try to bug what was wrong out of her, but hey- it's the thought that counts.  
  
Her housemates, however, were not the only ones worried... there was one other.   
  
Draco Malfoy missed Ginny's presence terribly. His dinners were never complete with her not there to watch and smile at. Sure, he occasionally caught sight of her in the halls, but that was far from satisfying. The smiles she used to send to everyone as she walked past seemed to have permanently taken a turn the other way; the healthy glow she used to have diminished as her body shrank and face turned gaunt. He knew he was the cause of this, but he was only trying to protect her... right?  
  
She finally came to breakfast one day when Ron refused to let her sit there on the bed any longer.   
  
"Ron-" she had complained, but he wouldn't let her get a word out.  
  
"No, Ginny. You're seventeen years old; you should be having a good time instead of sitting on your stupid bed for hours. You'll get plenty of that in 50 years. Plus, you haven't eaten a proper meal in ages. You get your arse off that bed now and come down with me, or else mum's getting an owl tonight."  
  
Ginny couldn't get out of eating, either, because Ron watched her like a hawk. So although she wasn't hungry at all, she forced some food in and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, so in Potions, that bast-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cut him off. "Honestly, I wonder if you could go a day with out using a bad word.  
  
"Somehow I doubt it, Hermione," Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Well, what else would you have me use then?" Ron challenged.   
  
"I don't know- replace it with cruel or something."  
  
Ron snorted into his goblet. "Did you just say cruel, Hermione? Yes, I can see my self using that!" He adapted a high-pitched, girly voice. " 'Yeah, so in Potions, that cruel boy spilt my cauldron!' Yeah, that'll be a catcher, Hermione!"  
  
She looked crossly at him. "My dad broke that habit by saying Julius Caesar every time he got angry."  
  
Ron burst out in laughter. "Ju- Ju- Julius Caesar? Where on earth did he come up with something like that?"  
  
Hermione gave him a stony glare. "I came up with it."  
  
Ron stopped laughing. "Oh, it's- a very (cough) good idea, Herm. I'll give it a try," he added unconvincingly.   
  
"No you won't. How about we make a bet? You have to say it for a month, and if I hear you utter one other obscene word-"  
  
"I'll wear a dress to Hogsmeade next time we go." He nodded his head seriously. "Come on, let's shake on it." They shook, and as Ron pulled his hand away he knocked his goblet over, and the contents spilled all over him. "Shit! Wait- no!"  
  
Hermione looked jubilant, Harry looked on amused, and Ginny- well, for the first time in weeks Ginny couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the three seventh years dragged a hysterical sixth year into their common room. They deposited her on the couch.  
  
"I just don't get it," Ron said, shaking his head. "First she goes from an inch from death to... I don't know, insane." His thoughts were justified as Ginny, still in peals of laughter, rolled off the couch knocked her head on a table, making her laugh even harder.  
  
Harry smiled at her, chuckling himself. "You've got to admit- this Ginny is much better."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah, I was wondering when she would get out of that drag she was in. Speaking of which- Hermione, please, please, please, in the name of God, do not make me wear a drag dress- or any dress, for that matter! Can I have another try? I didn't even have time to prepare myself; the juice just fell over! I was like, holy shi-!" he clamped his hands over his mouth, and Hermione gave a disapproving cluck of her tongue. "Sorry Ron, but bets are bets. Don't worry, it won't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it will," Ron groaned. Hermione just laughed and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Ah, not in front of me please!" Harry groaned also, earning two pairs of rolling eyes and more hysterical laughter.  
  
  
Draco entered the Owlery and hurriedly handed his owl a letter. "Deliver this to Miss Weasley- and quickly. Before I change my mind," he added as the owl flew off into the night.  
  
Ginny had finally been able to calm herself down, but it hadn't been easy. She sighed, ready to fall into the terrible dreams she'd been having lately. Just then, an owl tapped at her window. She didn't recognize the amber eyes and black feathers and wondered whom the letter was from. It didn't have a name on it or anything, and she opened it up to find a short message:  
  
  
Ginny:  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at dinnertime next Friday. What I have to say is important- be there.  
  
  
  
  
Not needing a name to tell her whom it was from, Ginny sighed happily and got back into bed. Anything he had to say was worth hearing. Even if it was to insult her. I've gone from stupid to pathetic...  
  
  
  
  
Wow, I cannot believe I wrote all that... in one day, no less! Luckily I too was in a * happy * mood today- otherwise it probably would have been sadder...(sigh.) Well anyway, you know me; I can't keep the story sad for too long. But it's not going to go all uphill from here... there will be quite a few problems in their paths: Voldemort, family, fights...   
  
I know that this chapter is shorter than the last, but I had requests to make them a little shorter- they may go back to long if it works better. Heck, at the rate I'm going, the next chapter'll be out Sunday.   
  
Last but not least, please review! Thanks, and bye for now. 


	4. I Promise

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters I decide to add in.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Letting It Out  
  
  
  
Ginny was back in happy spirits the next week, leaving everyone to wonder what exactly had happened. The contrast between her then and now was so incredible that they knew something bad had happened. Ron especially was thankful for the change, and spent more time just talking and paying attention to her.   
  
As for Ginny, she was anxious for her meeting with Draco the next day. The time went by incredibly slow as she thought about what he might have to say to her. After what seemed like an eternity, dinnertime on Friday finally came. She quickly told Ron she had something important to attend to and not to miss her, and rushed out to meet Draco in the Astronomy Tower. She nimbly rushed up the steps, but stopped at the door and soundlessly pushed it open.  
  
Draco was pacing the floor back and forth, talking to himself. "That won't work... you idiot, why'd you tell her to... maybe the truth-no the truth sucks-"  
  
"The truth would do for me," Ginny said and stepped in. "Honesty is the best policy, you know."  
  
"Right."  
  
They stood still and looked at each other. "Um... sit down," he told her. She obeyed. Draco started pacing again. "Ginny, I have to tell you. I couldn't stand you not coming to dinner, not laughing or even talking at all."  
  
Ginny's mouth was open, wordlessly moving up and down, and her eyes never left his face.  
"I knew you liked me- heck, maybe even loved me, and I was your problem. I had to send you the note."  
  
"Why?" Ginny whispered. It sounded as though she didn't seem to have mastered the use of her voice.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "It- it doesn't matter. But know I don't hate you."  
  
He looked her in the eye for the first time. Ginny just sat there, unable to speak. "Uh... Ginny? Now would be the time to say something."  
  
"You knew I loved you, you knew and you still put my through hell?" She had started out in a whisper, but her voice was rapidly growing louder. "Damn it Draco, I did love you! And I know you felt something for me too- so why did you do it?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"TELL ME NOW, DRACO!" Ginny yelled. She was furious beyond belief. "TELL ME WHY YOU TURNED ME AWAY WHEN YOU LOVE ME!"  
  
"Jeez Gin, I said I didn't hate you, not that I loved you!"  
  
"Fine," she replied calmly, and walked over to him in the same state. To his enormous surprise, she kissed him full on the mouth. And then neither of them were able to think of anything else. Ginny finally pulled away and said, "Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me deeply."  
He couldn't. Not after that- no girl he'd kissed before had made him feel so complete, so happy, so...incredible.  
  
Ginny smiled triumphantly, but then turned serious again. "Tell me now, or I'm walking away from you forever."  
  
Damn this girl was good. All Draco had planned to do was tell her part of the truth, get her in good spirits, and get her OUT. Now she had him trapped and bound.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "Sit." She sat across from him and held his hands. Draco tried to concentrate, wondering at the same time what was wrong with him. "Well- Voldemort will use any link to get to Harry that he can. If he'd found out about you- which he did, as you know- he would use you to get to Harry. Not that I care a whole lot about Harry," he added quickly as Ginny started to smile. "I just wouldn't want to see you tortured."  
  
"So you pushed me away and made me torture myself? For some crazy reason I think that's worse."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Draco said exasperatedly. "I didn't know what to do. Gin- you make me want to be... better, and it scared me."  
  
"I know," Ginny giggled and snuggled into him. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again," she added.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Ginny sat up and looked him in the eye. "Promise me," she demanded.  
  
"What?" Draco laughed. "Why?"  
  
"Because it means you will never intentionally hurt me again. Promise me. Don't look at me like that, just do it!"  
  
"Fine." Draco turned and looked her in the eye. "I promise you Ginny, I will never hurt you again."  
  
Ginny sent him a dreamy smile. "That's all I needed to know."  
  
  
Ginny and Draco had been meeting in secret for two weeks in between classes whenever they could. Ginny learned so much about Draco, but she there were barriers there that frustrated her.   
  
"Draco," she said one afternoon in the Charms classroom. "Why don't you want to follow in your father's footsteps?"  
  
Draco's eyes turned stony, and Ginny quickly put her hand on his arm. "You don't have to tell me, I just-"  
  
"No, I'll tell you," Draco replied. Ginny felt a thrill rush inside her from Draco finally opening himself up to her. Draco started explaining. "When I was younger, everything I did was to try and please my dad. He was a person who demanded respect from every being, and I desired that. Now, my father wasn't bad to me- quite the opposite, in fact, as Voldemort was gone. He treated me to anything I wanted, though he did insult me quite often. I had heard stories of him torturing muggles, and was repeatedly told that if he came back into power I was to follow in his footsteps. I was excited at the time; in fact, it was last summer that everything changed.  
  
"He brought me down to the chambers one afternoon, and I was met with the most degrading sight of my life. A man- a muggle man had been tortured for weeks by my father. There wasn't one place of his body that I didn't see blood. He was so devoid of strength that he couldn't even pick himself up off the ground. My father turned to me and said, 'Finish him off.' I was guaranteed a going to heaven or hell in a matter of seconds. I couldn't answer him; I just stood there. How could my father, my formidable, respectful father do something like this? I had no answer; I was just disgusted. He gave that sort of sigh to me and said, 'I suppose that this time I'll finish him off for you. But next time you'll have to- for the sake of Voldemort.' Then he turned to the man and killed him. Just like that. As though his life were no more valuable than an ant's. It was in that moment that I knew I was not- and would never be- like my father."   
  
The room was silent. Ginny whispered, "Oh, Draco," and hugged him tight. She buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."   
  
"It's fine," Draco sighed, and he looked years older. "He doesn't know yet- I'm due to get it over the summer, so I've time to figure out what to do. Dumbledore's helping me, while I give him inside information."  
  
"What does he have in mind for you?"  
  
"I might get 'caught' and put into the new prison their building."  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted, then blushed and mumbled something. Draco smiled cockily. "What was that? Didn't catch it."  
  
"I said, I wanted you to be near me."  
  
"I think it would be a little too obvious, Gin..." She glared at him, eyes a little glazed over, and started to move away. "Hey- I didn't say I wouldn't suggest it." He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes deeply. "I want to be near you, too."   
  
He bent forward to catch her mouth with his, and suddenly everything was right again.  
  
  
Ginny was supposed to be doing her homework that afternoon, but for some strange reason her mind kept on wandering. She sat in front of the fire and looked outside as the snowflakes fell. She smiled. That's what she and Draco were- fire and ice.   
  
"... he's been acting strange lately, it's not like him to walk away from a challenge," she heard Ron say.   
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, especially from you."  
  
"You're right though, Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He hasn't said one nasty thing to you for ages."  
  
"You think-" Harry stopped, and Ginny felt three glances fall on her back.  
  
"Nah, Ginny's smarter than to hang with that prick. But I say we use your cloak, Harry, and try to find out."   
  
"Yeah, sure, we can use the map, too," Harry added. "Let's start now."  
  
"No!" Hermione interjected. "We have to finish the Herbology assignment, then we can follow Malfoy.  
  
The boys groaned, but followed obligingly.   
  
  
Crap! Ginny thought, and waited until the three left. She ran out sprinted the long way to the library- Draco had said he'd had to finish some homework. She looked glanced over her shoulder as she entered the library and saw the three turning the corner behind her. Ginny quickly ducked behind a far bookcase and tried to catch Draco's eye. He looked up in surprise, but closed his book and walked toward her. Before he could get a word out she started. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione know you're not being yourself. You've got to start insulting them again or something!" Ginny panted.   
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "Wait- so you're saying you want me to tease your friends? Well, if you insist..."   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "They're going to follow you tonight- they have a map that shows where anybody is at any time, and an invisibility cloak."  
  
Draco whistled. "How on Earth did Potter get a hold of those?"  
  
"His father."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "And how do you know all of this."   
  
Ginny got an unusual glint in her eye and gave a sly smile. "Draco, I make it my business to know everything."  
  
He sniggered. "Alright- meet me in McGonagall's room in five minutes to figure something out- God knows I can't have those three on my back or I won't get a second alone with you." He grinned evilly at her. "You know, you might take me up on my offer..."  
  
"No," Ginny said vehemently. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking."  
  
"Whoa, chill. Just checking. But just to warn you- I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my hands- wait, no my hands have definitely been-"   
  
"Oh, shut it," Ginny snapped and turned to go. But Draco held her back, and she saw that he had that rare, meaningful look in his eye.   
  
"You know I only stopped harassing them for you."  
  
  
Later that night at dinner, Draco and Ginny exchanged numerous glances. Ginny waited anxiously for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to finish eating.  
  
"Ginny, you're not going to go on starving yourself again, are you? Honestly, I don't understand what is with girls these days."  
  
"No, I snuck some food from the kitchens earlier," Ginny answered quickly. The last thing she needed was for Ron to get on her back again.  
  
"Oh, well then, I think we-" he glanced at Hermione and Harry- "have to- er- do something in the, er, library, so let's go."  
  
Ginny sent one last glance towards Draco, only to see he was already out of his chair. She waited a moment, then got up and silently followed.   
  
Ginny exited the hall just in time to see Draco knock Harry over, and the contents of his bag came spilling out. She ducked quickly behind a statue and said, "Accio Parchment!" The parchment flew into her hand, unnoticed by each, save one.   
  
"Long time, hasn't it Weasel?" Draco drawled. Ginny could have laughed. He really did get a joy from tormenting them. "And you too, Potty. Was it my imagination, or did I see you and Granger over here "entwined", as I like to call it, in the Charms classroom?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and he shouted, " That's a lie, Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh really? Seems like your buddy over here may not believe that." Sure enough, Ron had forgotten about Draco and was looking flabberghastedly at Harry.  
  
"Nice to talk to you again." Draco shot them one last trademark smirk before heading on his way. The three were silent.   
  
"I can't believe this," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ron, you know I would never- we would never-" Hermione tried.  
  
"Save it," Ron cut in before walking away. "Seems I've fallen for enough of your excuses already."  
  
Hermione and Harry silently left too after picking Harry's stuff. Ginny felt horrible. She knew that Draco had made that up, but she still felt guilty for causing a fight between them. Oh well, she told herself as she tried to shake the feeling off. They'll be back holding hands in the next couple of hours- a fight will only give them a few hours of breathing time away from each other. She suddenly felt a hand grasp her arm, and knowing who it was, she turned to speak to him.  
  
"You're terrible!" She said, shaking her head and smiling in spite of herself.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now... please, please review!! Thanks to all those who did review, btw! I hope you this chapter was up to standards.   
  
Next chapter will be up SOON so be sure to look for it! 


	5. I Need You, I Want You

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters I decide to add.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was hidden under Harry's cloak that night, which she had swiped from his room during his last class. She had been satisfied with just taking the map, but Draco had insisted. Just as she had suspected, the Dream Team was no longer fighting. Harry and Hermione had convinced Ron that Draco had been lying- obviously Ron would believe Harry over Draco, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Ron would believe if Harry said he'd gotten through every passage of Gringotts in less than an hour. She used to wish she had friends like that- of course she had friends, but they were never that close. Now she could tell Draco anything... Ginny was waiting for Harry to miss the items, and sure enough...  
  
"What the-" she heard a yell come from the 7th year boy's dormitory. "Ron!" It came again. Harry rushed down into the common room, oblivious to all of the stares he was getting. "Where's my cloak?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.   
  
"I MEAN-" Harry looked around and sheepishly lowered his voice. "I mean, it's not in my bag or my room, or anywhere for that matter. Neither is the map."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "But- no one else knows about the cloak or map besides Dumbledore, Snape, and-"  
  
Realization dawned on them. "Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny laughed giddily to herself, and ran off to tell Draco what had happened, hearing Ron swearing in the background. She wondered what the three would do to get the items back.  
  
Ginny sighed and twirled her pen. History of Magic was so boring. Suddenly, a note appeared out of thin air and fell onto her desk. Ginny stared.  
  
"I have to go to class now, bye," a voice whispered in her ear and she   
realized who it was. She smiled as she read the note.  
  
Up for a trip to Hogsmeade?  
  
  
Ginny was getting ready later that night when the door opened on its own   
accord. She shrieked.   
  
"Chill," Draco said, reappearing. He looked at the shimmery cloak. "This thing comes in handy."  
  
Ginny gave him a hard stare. "We're giving that back once they guys are convinced that you're yourself again."  
  
"Sure... hey, did you figure out how to work the map?"  
  
"Of course. I make it my business to know everything, remember?"  
  
"Right," he grinned. "Well. We'll have a heck of a time getting out of the castle so let's go."  
  
"Wait a second. You mean to tell me that you, Draco Malfoy, don't know any secret passage ways to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Draco glared at her. "No," he mumbled.  
  
Ginny grinned. She was finally a step ahead of Draco. She tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Lines etched all over the paper, zigzagging and crisscrossing with one another.  
  
"Let's go through the witch, that's practically the only unknown way."  
  
Something bothered Draco about the map, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off. I'll worry about it later, he told himself.  
  
Ginny led them through the passage, and after they climbed what seemed to be a thousand steps, Draco slammed his head into something hard. "Ow," he said, rubbing his head. Ginny motioned for him to be quiet as she opened up a trap door. Draco saw that they were in the cellar of Honeydukes. They sneaked out and walked quickly along the streets in the cold December air.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Three Broomsticks," Draco answered. They entered the door amidst loud music and dancing. To their surprise, everyone was dressed up in a costume.  
  
"Draco!" Madam Rosmerta said cheerfully as she came to greet him. "I haven't seen you here for such a long time. And-" Her eyes widened as she saw who she was with. "Ginny Weasley? I mean-" she recovered quickly. "How nice to see you both. Here. Together," she added.   
  
"Yes," Draco said testily. "Very nice. Madam Rosmerta, I thought this party was regular, not costume."  
  
"Oh, we switched it with the next one two weeks ago, sorry. But we do have the Door if you want to use it."  
  
"Yes, we'll use it. And I'll be have a Round, while Miss Weasley will have-?"  
  
"A butterbeer."  
  
"A butterbeer," he finished, his lip curling slightly. Madam Rosemerta   
looked a little frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but no one under 18 is allowed the Rounds, remember?" All Draco had to do was raise an eyebrow at her and she ran off, stuttering an apology, her pretty face flushed.  
  
Ginny was amazed as Draco led her to the Door. "So that's all you have to do- give people a look and they bow down to your feet? And why on Earth are we going through a door?"  
  
"Basically," he answered her first question. "And this is not just any door." They stepped through together, and as they came out Ginny was astonished at what she saw.  
  
She was wearing a deep green dress, corset and all, that looked as though it had been made for her. It had come from the olden days, and her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head with a few curls hanging down. Her lips were a deep red, and her eyes looked larger and more innocent than usual.  
  
"Uh, Draco?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He had been staring intently at her, but now he came back to reality.   
  
"Ugh," he said. "I'm wearing tights." Ginny snorted and covered her mouth with her hand while Draco glared at her. "What are we supposed to be?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No idea- probably muggles from the past or something. What do you say we dance?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Come on, it's easy," Ginny persuaded and pulled him onto the floor. "That's it- just move your body a little- yeah."  
  
Draco suddenly spun her around as the music changed to Jazz. He started leading her in swing steps, and she looked up at him, a little angry. "You prat, you told me you couldn't dance!"  
  
"Not to that music," Draco responded.   
  
The music continued, and they got so caught up in it that they didn't notice when the other dancers stop to watch them. Ginny stared deep into his eyes as he dipped her, noting that his expression seemed so free as they flew across the floor. She felt her face burning; his eyes were so passionate and forceful when he looked at her that she could only imagine what he was thinking.  
  
The song ended, but neither of the two moved. Their hearing slowly came   
into focus, and Ginny blushed at hearing everyone clapping.   
  
"Let's get a drink," Draco said gruffly. The walked to a booth, and as   
they passed, Ginny noticed many girls giving appreciative towards Draco. One girl even asked him to dance, but he just shook his head and tightened his hand that circled Ginny's waist. Ginny smiled and thought she would burst from happiness. He only wanted her.   
  
They sat down and Draco snapped towards Madam Rosmerta. She quickly brought them what they had ordered, and Draco immediately took a long swig. Ginny watched incredulously as he gulped down the alcohol; yet when he set it down it seemed that hardly any had been drunk. Shrugging to herself, Ginny took a swig of her butterbeer.   
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she told Draco, who barely acknowledged her absence.   
  
Draco took another long drink, and felt his mind and problems get fuzzier. I'm going to fucking end up killing this girl, I'm in so deep already... damn, why does she do this to me?  
  
By the time Ginny had come back, Draco had little sanity left in him. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Of course baby," he answered sluggishly. Ginny frowned. She picked up his drink and brought it to Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"What kind of drink is this?" asked Ginny.  
  
Madam Rosmerta sighed. "Round drinks are strong alcoholic beverages that never empty and work fast. Young Draco only orders them when something's happened to him."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Ginny walked slowly back to Draco, who stood up   
unsteadily.  
  
"Let's dance, baby," he slurred and grabbed her arm tightly. She tried to pull loose, but it didn't work. He sharply turned and pulled her in close to him. "You're so damn sexy," he told her.  
  
Ginny was frightened; he had never acted like this towards her before. "Draco, you're drunk, we need to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"In a minute. I need you bad, Ginny, I can't get enough of you. Please, let me take you."  
  
"No Draco!"  
  
"Damn it, let me!" He shouted forcefully before he crushed his mouth upon hers. He groaned as he kissed her; he could never get enough of her, no matter how hard he tried... he couldn't imagine what he would feel like making love to her, if kissing did this to him.  
  
Ginny's knee's buckled beneath her as she sank into his kiss. Her hands roamed his body; she couldn't seem to control hers. His kiss was... intoxicating... maybe the drunk Draco wasn't so bad, maybe she should give him what he wanted... that thought pulled her back into reality.  
  
"Draco!" she gasped. "We have to get back."  
  
But Draco seemed to no longer pay attention to what she was saying or what he was doing, so Ginny pulled along the path back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
That's all for now... I know it's not great or long, but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better...a hint for the next chapter: what happens in the morning causes a major problem for them...  
I'll update more soon! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews- it means a lot to me.  
Also, I'm not posting more until I get 5 more reviews!! So R/R! 


	6. Cornered and Captured

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and obviously anything you don't recognize.  
  
  
Chapter 5- You What??  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco woke up groggily, noticing something different about his surroundings than usual. Where am I? He thought as he looked at the sun shining through the windows. Our dungeons don't have windows. He then looked up, and noticed the red colored hangings. Realization dawned on him. Gryffindors... but what am I doing here? Draco tried to lift his head, but it felt as though a ton of bricks was holding it down. He groaned, remembering the Round drink he had ordered for the first time.   
  
Crap! Thought Draco. When I'm on that stuff I act weird... I better not have said anything to Virginia.  
  
Even though Draco called Virginia Ginny to her face, he loved the sound Virginia made. Virginia, Virginia, Virginia... speaking of which...   
  
The door opened, and Ginny poked her head in. "Feeling better?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
"I was fine in the first place," Draco snapped. He wasn't in the mood for niceties.  
  
"I take that as a no," Ginny said lightly. "Well, take this potion, it'll make the headache go away."  
  
He took the goblet and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"9."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
Ginny hesitated, then explained. "You got a little, er, crazy off that drink of yours, and as I didn't know the password to the Slytherin Common Room, I brought you back here. I told everyone I was feeling sick at breakfast, so I don't have to go to classes. Neither do you, obviously. Though I doubt you could if you wanted to," she added.  
  
Draco sat in silence for a moment. "What did I say- or do, for that matter- last night?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Ginny asked, surprised. She suddenly looked... embarrassed. "Nothing much."  
  
"Liar," Draco accused.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Knowing you, you'd start insulting me and saying it wasn't true." Draco was now alarmed. Ginny sighed. "Don't worry- it wasn't bad. Let's move on to other topics, shall we?"  
  
As they talked, the potion took effect, and Draco started feeling a lot more amiable. "Hey, Gin-   
you say you know everything that goes on around here?"  
  
"Just about- at least, all of the petty things."  
  
"Name a couple of the most embarrassing."  
  
"What so you can use it as blackmail?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Who, me?" Draco grinned maliciously.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "How about I stick to people in your house?" When Draco nodded, Ginny started rattling numbers off her fingers. "Top 5... Blaise Zabini got pregnant from a Hufflepuff... but she used a curse to kill it in her stomach." Draco started, and Ginny nodded remorsefully. "I know, terrible. She was given a warning from the ministry- next move she makes, she's in Azkaban like that." She snapped her fingers. Ginny grinned suddenly. "You know that one blockhead in your house who's incredibly ugly, ugh, I can't think of his name-"  
  
"Ginny, practically everyone in my house fits that description."  
  
"Duh. You know what I mean. Oh yeah, Rockford! He used a spell to make himself more attractive to women, but it backfired and did the opposite..."  
  
Draco snorted. "It seems everyone's worst moments in my house have to do with one thing and   
one thing only."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Definitely. In fact, Pansy Parkinson used a spell to make herself- well, we'll just say, 'more plentiful.'"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "So that's why they had gotten so much bigger from the first time I slept... with..." he cut himself off slowly as he realized what he was saying.  
  
"You what?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing," Draco covered up his mistake with an all-knowing smile. "What were you saying?"  
  
"You. What." Ginny repeated in a low, deadly voice. Draco sighed.  
  
"I slept with her twice, alright?"  
  
"Eugh." An undefinable sound came out of her mouth. Ginny got up and started pacing. "You did this why?"  
  
Draco just sat there uncomfortably; he had known this subject would be a touchy one with her.  
  
"Tell me just one thing- how many girls have you slept with before?"  
  
Draco mumbled something. "What was that? Didn't hear it."  
  
He sighed. "I said 15, alright?"  
  
Ginny stared. "15? How the hell do you sleep with 15 girls? And some of them more than once?"  
  
"Most were business for my father, like Pansy. You actually think I would sleep with her out of my own will?" Draco defended himself.  
  
"Most? Pray tell, who were the others?"  
  
"Blaise, a couple Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff... Can we move onto a different subject now?" Draco didn't know why, but he felt... guilty talking about this with Ginny, like it was something terrible. Which, to her it probably was, but with what his father had made him do for his business, it didn't seem bad. Now he 100% regretted ever having Lucius Malfoy as his father.  
  
"No, we cannot drop it! Tell me, are you planning on sleeping with anyone else while we're   
together?" Ginny asked nastily.  
  
"No!" Draco threw up his hands exasperatedly. "And you're acting like an immature baby, just drop it! I really didn't have a choice; it's not that big of a deal!"  
  
Ginny blanched. "Oh, I'm an immature baby, am I? While why don't you go find a mature adult to suck face with, go on."  
  
Draco stared at her, wanting to laugh. Was she serious? If she was, he had had enough. "Fine!" he said, standing up. "I'm sick of this- I'm out of here!"  
  
"Good!" Ginny shouted, livid. She, an immature baby- like hell she was. At least she respected herself, unlike the bastard standing in front of her. The room was silent for a moment, and Draco stood undecided. "GET OUT!" Ginny shouted. "NOW!" Draco finally brushed past her, and the second the door slammed behind him, Ginny threw herself onto the bed. She really was sick now.  
  
Ginny went to her classes later that day saying she felt better just so that she wouldn't have to face Ron's interrogation. She kept thinking about what Draco had said. She couldn't understand how someone would do that... once, twice, three times maybe, but over 15? She shivered. I wouldn't be able to do it unless it was someone I loved... like Draco.  
  
Draco and Ginny avoided each other for the next couple of days. One night at dinner, however, Ginny noticed Draco sidle up to a Slytherin girl. He would send contemptuous glances over her way every other second, letting Ginny turn red with anger as the girl scooted practically onto his lap.   
  
"Ginny?" Harry waved his hand into her face. "Anybody home."  
  
Ginny looked up. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
Harry smiled and said. "You're missing something amusing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A guy staring at you with his mouth open." Ginny's heard quickened. Did he notice? "Look over at the Hufflepuff table," he continued. "David Holmbeck is practically drooling."   
  
She looked, and sure enough, David had collected a small pile of saliva on the table. Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table once more, and noticed that Draco was making sure she was watching his tete-a-tete with the girl. She gave him a sly smile, and slowly stood up. Two could play this game. She felt Draco's eyes on her back all the way to the Hufflepuff table.   
  
"Hey," she said huskily as she sat down in front of David. "Mind if I try that?" She pointed to the   
French Toast Sticks on his plate.   
  
It took David a moment to collect his voice. "Sure," he said, sounding as though he were talking to a God. He picked one up and held it out to her, and Ginny opened her mouth. David's eyes widened and he smiled slightly as he fed her the food.   
  
"Thank you." Ginny gave him a warm smile before getting up and walking away.   
  
"Wait-" David ran to catch up to her.   
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked expectantly.  
  
"Would- would you like to study with me in the library sometime?" Ginny smiled to herself. Score.   
  
She bent her head in towards him. "I'd love to," she whispered.   
  
"Great!" He exclaimed, and grabbed her hand. Then he noticed what he had done and pulled it away. "I mean- cool. I'll see you around then."  
  
"Bye," Ginny said before going back to her table. The best part of the whole thing was feeling Draco's intensified glare on her back.   
  
  
On her way to Transfiguration, Ginny was pulled into a nearby classroom. "What the-"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny turned to see Draco's frothy eyes glaring full   
force at her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know- with that- that- Hufflepuff kid."  
  
"I honestly don't know what you mean, we were just talking-"  
  
"Bloody hell you were just talking. He was- obsessing over you and you led him on!"  
  
"Oh, I led him on?" Ginny gave a short laugh. "What was with you and that other Slytherin, Celeste or whatever- she was practically eating out of your hand!"  
  
"Al least I can get someone to eat out of mine, while you eat our of theirs."  
  
"Oh, so you were watching?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes- I mean no- stop it, alright! The point is, since when do you go off flirting and leading other guys on?"  
  
"Since I've been accused of being a baby!"  
  
"So you're doing this just to spite me? That really proves you're mature, Gin."  
  
"Of course not, you prat! You think it's o.k. to let that Slytherin slut flawn over you, well I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and watch!" With that, she turned and stalked away.  
  
  
A week before the term ended, there was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled. Ginny woke up a little late that morning, but hurried to get ready when she realized what day it was. As she was leaving the common room, she heard a commotion in one of the dorms.  
  
"No way Hermione, no way am I going to wear this- this- muggle thingy to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of it now, we had a deal."  
  
"But 'Mione!"  
  
"No, Ron, now stop complaining and let's go!"  
  
Ginny entered the room at this time, and the sight she saw made her stop short.  
  
Ron was wearing a fancy muggle gown, one that Hermione's mother had sent to her. The top was a spaghetti strap, with a little lift in the chest area making Ron look as though he had grown in an area he shouldn't have. The red silk made ruffles and flared out to the knees, where Ron's gangly legs stuck out. His face was bright red, clashing completely with his outfit.   
  
Ginny burst out laughing. "Ron!" she gasped. "What- kind of dress- is- that!?"  
  
Ron glared at her.   
  
"Has Harry seen this yet?"   
  
"No, darn good thing he hasn't either."  
  
"Ooh, speak of the devil," Ginny grinned as she heard Harry's voice call up to them.   
  
"You guys, what's taking so long?" Harry froze and blinked as he saw Ron. Ron's ears turned bright red to match his face. "Ron?" Harry looked on disbelievingly. "There must be something wrong with my glasses, because I swear I'm seeing you in a- a-"  
  
"Oh, stuff it," Ron grumbled.  
  
Ginny was still snorting with laughter. "I can't wait to see everyone else's reactions... wonder what Malfoy would say!"  
  
Ginny immediately slapped herself, but the others didn't seem to notice anything. At least she hadn't called him Draco...  
  
"Yeah, if he's back to himself, he'll probably think up a thousand things to call you," Harry grinned at Ron.   
  
Ron glared again. "Let's just get this over with, shall we? Now remember, Hermione, I only have to sit in the Three Broomsticks for an hour until we can leave."  
  
"I know. I think even that's too much of a punishment for you, but hey! Even the Head Girl's gotta have entertainment occasionally." With that, the four of them headed to Hogsmeade.  
  
  
"Quickly," Ron mumbled, speeding ahead of the others. "I feel like I'm on a showcase here." It was true- everyone in the street stopped to point and laugh at him. Immediately the other three slowed down to snail's pace. "Not funny, guys."   
  
They entered the Three Broomsticks, much to Ron's relief, and quickly sat down. Madam Rosemerta came over to take their orders. "Lovely outfit Ron, I remember I used to have a dress like that."   
  
"It was a bet!" Ron bursted out. Madam Rosmerta laughed.  
  
"I know dear, just teasing. What can I get you?"   
  
As she left to get their drinks, the bell on the door tinkled. They looked over to see Draco enter with Pansy. Ginny quickly became very interested in finding something in he bag. On their way to a table, they paused for a moment.   
  
"Nice accessorising, Weasley. You blend perfectly in it."  
  
"Stuff it, ferret," Ron seethed. "Get the hell to your own booth."  
  
Draco smirked. "If you insist. That wasn't a terrible insult though, you know. The two females at this table-" he glanced pointedly at Ginny- "would look like shit in that dress compared to what you do." And with that he walked away, with Pansy sneering off his arm.  
  
Ginny felt tears in her eyes but tried to hide them as Madam Rosmerta came back with their drinks.   
  
"Ginny, dear," she said, glancing in the direction of Draco. "What did happen with you and-"  
  
Ginny was off her chair in a moment, pulling Madam Rosmerta away. "Please, please, please don't mention that to anyone!" she pleaded. "I- I would never live it up."  
  
Madam Rosmerta looked doubtful. "O.k. dear, if you insist. I'm sorry not to see you with him, though. You did a lot more for him than that pig-" she scrunched up her nose and pointed to Pansy- "will ever do for him."  
  
Ginny forced her a smile and a thanks, and went back to sit down amongst stares.   
  
"What was that all about, Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Ginny fibbed. They looked at her queerly.  
  
"Um, o.k..." Harry said.  
  
Ginny took a sip of her butterbeer, feeling sick. "Yeah. You guys, I have to finish my shopping, so I'll be right back. See you in a bit." She got up quickly, and noticed a movement behind her. She looked to see Draco standing up also, and quickly averted her eyes. I have to get out of here, she thought desperately. Gosh, the sight of him made her want to throw herself on him. Get over it. He just wants something you'll never give him...  
  
Just in case he decided to follow her, she decided to take the passage through Honeyduke's.   
  
Draco exited the shop quickly, and just caught sight of Ginny slipping into Honeyduke's, clearly about to use the passage. Something rang a bell in the back of Draco's mind, and he took out the map. He quickly ducked into a passage in case Pansy ran out after him, which she most likely did. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping it- and what he saw made him gasp.  
  
The words Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were written in the lower left hand corner.   
  
What if Wormtail told? Draco thought desperately. He rapidly scanned the map, and his worst fears were confirmed. He started to run.  
  
Ginny!  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sped up along the path, pulling her cloak around her. She suddenly had the shivers. She thought about the map. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," she though aloud. A name rang a bell, and she stopped suddenly.   
  
I think it was Wormtail...  
  
Draco's voice entered her head. Oh no- she had to get out-  
  
  
"Glad to see you know me," a voice came from behind her, and she just caught sight of a pair of watery eyes and a silver hand before her world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never do cliffys... but I guess I will today! He he, hope you liked it! Next post should be up very soon. 


End file.
